Run Away
by Quizilla x bAbE
Summary: The Winchesters meet up with a young girl who Bobby saved from an abusive home years ago. But she tends to keep other people at arm s length. She has a bit of a soft spot for John, and eventually comes to trust Sam. Rated M for occasional language, mentions of child abuse and rape, possibly sexual content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I yanked my fake FBI out as I walked onto the crime scene. As soon as I showed it to the officer, he told me that there were already two FBI agents here. I glanced over and could immediately tell that they were hunters, even though I didn`t recognize these guys. It was something in the way that hunters tend to carry themselves; there`s a certain fear that comes with knowing what`s really out there, but also a certain confidence that all hunter`s exhibit in public places, because they know that they can handle whatever humans might throw at them, and that they probably won`t be attacked by the more dangerous monsters while in public. Then there are those looks that they give each other when they hear something that sounds supernatural. Anyone who really pays attention can tell that they know more than they`re letting on.

"Ugh," I mumbled, both angry and disgusted. I had called Bobby about this case a week ago. And most hunters contact Bobby when they hear about a case, so I suspect that these guys know that I`m here and are trying to take over. That doesn`t sit well with me. I stormed off the crime scene and back to my car. I was pretty certain about what was going on without investigating the latest attack. It probably would have just wasted time anyway. I decided to take my car, which I`d "borrowed" from a police impound lot after they busted a group of street racers, for a drive instead. After about an hour of speeding down country roads, I saw the Impala from the crime scene parked in front of a motel. My tires screetched as I made a sharp turn into the parking lot and came to a quick stop, blocking the Impala from leaving it`s parking space.

"Hey!" the driver jumped out and walked over as I got out of the car, "What the hell? Move your car."

"Go to hell," I murmur as I walk past him to a bench outside of the motel. Of course he follows me and continues to talk. I don`t know what he`s saying, I`m not really listening. I pull out my phone and call Bobby. I cut off his 'hello' when he answers.

"There are other hunters here."

"Hi Andie, glad to finally hear from you," he said sarcastically. "I sent Sam and Dean Winchester because we agreed that you`d call a week and a half ago to fill me in. Had to make sure you`re okay."

I rolled my eyes. Bobby`s the closest thing I have to real family, so he should know that I`m more than a little anti-social. There`s nothing unusual about my not calling when I say I will.

"Great. How do I get rid of them?"

"I doubt you can. Just work the case with them... or fill them in and leave."

"Fuck you," I hang up. Now I either have to deal with these guys or else give up the case that I`ve been working for over two weeks now.

The brother who`d been driving was leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed... and _he _was glaring at _me_, as if I was the one trying to take over his case. But I don`t take the bait because I don`t want to deal with him. Instead I decide that now would be a good time for a hike. I leave my car parked behind his and walk toward the woods just across the street from the hotel.

"Are you gonna move?" he yells.

"Nope."

After several minutes, the other brother catches up with me in the woods. I glance at him and hide my surprise that the angry guy didn`t come to yell at me.

"What happened to your brother?"

"He says he doesn`t have the patience." He`s smiling... why?

"This is my case. I want you gone."

"Maybe we can help."

"No."

I pick up the pace and lose him relatively quickly. He clearly isn`t used to navigating the woods. I all but live here. It`s quiet and isolated.

This time it`s hours before they catch up with me. I was moving my sleeping bag out from my tent under a ledge into a clearing, so that I could sleep under the stars.

"Oh, you`re kidding right?" the angry one says.

"Dean, be nice," the tall one whispers.

I turn around and march over to them. Clearly avoiding isn`t working. "Why can`t you just leave me alone?"

"It`s not safe out here. Whatever this is, it`s hunting in the woods." Sam says.

"I`m staying here."

"No, yer not." Guess Bobby didn`t like my 'goodbye' on the phone earlier.

* * *

Two hours later, we`ve all moved our stuff to a three bedroom trailer, after signing a rental agreement under a fake name. I`m pretending to be sleeping, but I can hear them talking in hushed voices in the kitchen.

"I`ll talk to her in the morning and see what I can do. I don`t want her hunting alone anymore. She was doing better with people, and seemed happier, for a while. She won`t sit at my house, but maybe she can tag along with you boys."

"I dunno Bobby, she seems kinda hostile," Dean says.

"When I first met her, she didn`t speak. I didn`t hear that girl`s voice until three an' a half years after I met her."

"How _did_ you meet her?" Sam asks.

I hear Bobby sigh. "Her family moved into a farm 'bout two miles down the road from me. I`d find her sleeping in one of the old cars a few times a week."

I get ready to jump out of bed and stop him from telling the rest of the story, but he changes the subject slightly.

"Yer dad is gonna come stay with the three of ya for a little bit. Use this place for a few months and do hunts in the area. John met her a few times. She didn`t seem to be as bitter toward him for whatever reason."

I smile despite myself. John. When I moved into Bobby`s house, John and I had become sort of like friends, even though I was younger than his kids. As great as I think Bobby is, I feel like I can tell John anything. He`s the only person who I`ve talked to about anything personal at all. Bobby knows some because he was my neighbor for a while, not because I ever told him anything.

I notice a tense pause in the conversation in the other room.

"He`ll just drop everything now. But for months we`ve been looking for him." Sam says.

"I`m sure he has-" Dean says.

"No. Don`t defend him, Dean."

Bobby raises his voice a little, to get back some of their attention. "Boys, yer dad was planning to come back here for a while anyway. He thinks this case may be hellhounds, coming for people who made deals with demons."

I feel a little disappointed that John is coming for a case, but maybe Bobby`s just saying this to prevent a fight. I dose off before I can hear anymore of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up around 5 in the morning, and I`m tempted to take off while everyone is sleeping. In fact, I get dressed and grab my bag before I leave the room. I`ll decide after breakfast if I want to stay and see John, and possibly get stuck here, or not. I walk out of the bedroom with my bag in hand and see Dean lounging in a recliner, blocking the front door. Bobby knows me better than I realized. Dean chuckles and sits up.

"Sick of us already?"

I look at him for a second or two, but decide not to respond. It`s too early to deal with people. Instead, I walk into the kitchen to get some food. Of course, the pain in my ass has to follow. I try to ignore him, but when I feel his eyes on me, I glance at him and see him watching me. I hate to admit it, but I kind of like that he`s checking me out. I smile just a little, and then he has to open his mouth and ruin it.

"Wow, didn`t know that you could smile."

I`m trying to think of a snide remark when the door opens and I hear John curse when the recliner prevents him from opening the door all the way. By the time Dean and I rush in, he`s knocked the recliner over and put a small hole in the door. I let Dean say hello first, and then decide to go back to making breakfast while they catch up. But as soon as I turn to go to the kitchen, John stops me. He always seems to prevent me from "isolating," as Bobby`s former-psychologist friend called it.

"Come over here and say hi."

Dean stands out of the way, and without any rude remark! I walk over to John and open my mouth to say 'hi,' but he pulls me into a hug. For a half a second I tense up; but it`s John, and I hug him back.

"Dean, me and Andie are gonna go for a drive. We`ll all go out to lunch later, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

I feel guilty to steal his time with his dad when he hasn`t seen him in so long, but I follow John outside and get in the car.

"What the hell are you thinking camping in those woods? You coulda been killed."

I shrug, "I like my alone time. You know that."

He shakes his head, he`s so much more serious than usual.

"Don`t start this bull. It`s not just your personality. You`re angry at everyone, and scared of anyone who you might not beat in a fight."

"I`m not scared of you. Does that mean you think I could beat you in a fight?" I try to lighten the mood a little. This is too intense.

He sighs, "Well you trust me." I nod in agreement. "I could see you tensing up and keeping your distance from Dean. My sons would never-"

"Ok, John. I didn`t accuse your sons of anything. Don`t give me the lecture about how great they are, I already heard it from Bobby when he dragged my ass here."

John shook his head, I could tell he was getting frustrated. "I just want you to know that you can relax here. You`re just as safe with them as you are with me."

I refrain from saying anything rude because it`s John. But I don`t like this side of him. He usually isn`t so touchy-feely, and it makes him easier to be around than Bobby usually is. He smiles and gets out of the serious-mode.

"Let`s go get you unpacked." He turns the car around and heads back to the trailer.

When I get back, I`m shocked to find that one, or maybe both, of the Winchester brothers, has made an enormous breakfast. It sure beats the cereal that I was planning on having, so I gladly sit with all three Winchesters for breakfast. I don`t say anything at all, just listen to the Winchesters catch up. They mostly talk about the demon that killed the boys' mother. It`s not really a happy reunion, just all business. I haven`t really seen this side of John. I`ve heard about how obsessed he is, but for whatever reason, he wasn`t like that when he was around me. One of Bobby`s hunter friends told me, when Bobby wasn`t around, that I looked just like Mary, John`s wife. Maybe that was why he`s usually in a happier and more easy-going mood around me.


End file.
